


Territory

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Tommy, Barbara, and a conversation after a briefing...
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

As briefings went it was highly unusual, mainly because everyone behaved themselves. Only the previous day there had been the police equivalent of locker room banter; but today… nothing.

As the other officers left to perform their assigned tasks, I pushed off from the edge of the table where I had been leaning and wandered across the room. Tommy was busy gathering his papers together before we set off.

“What did you do?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Sir?” Something in the tone of my voice made him pause.

“I just told them to treat you with some respect.”

“Respect? You’ve marked your territory so hard that none of them even said hello.”

“Are you complaining Havers?”

“Just promise you won’t cock your leg and pee on me if one of them has a momentary lapse of common sense.”

“Barbara! Really!”

His spluttered indignation reduced me to a fit of the giggles, which then set him off. When we finally calmed down, he slung an arm around my shoulder and briefly hugged me to him.

“Perhaps I sometimes get a little over-protective.” I raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, most of the time.”

“Don’t worry Sir, ‘your sergeant’ has got used to it. But you could let me drive the Bristol if you really want to make it up to me."

He shook his head and tried to stare at me disapprovingly; a look totally ruined by the laughter reflected in his eyes. "Not this time Havers."

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled, "can't say I didn't try. Shall we go?"


End file.
